he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispering Woods
Whispering Woods is a location from the 1985 animated series She-Ra: Princess of Power and The Secret of the Sword. She-Ra: Princess of Power The Whispering Woods is the base of operations for the Great Rebellion on Etheria. It is a vast enchanted forest, bordered by the Kingdom of Bright Moon to the south, Mystacor to the west, Crimson Waste to the north-west, and the Singing River to the north-east. The forest has been concealed from Hordak and The Horde by an enchantment. The enchantment was put in place by the First Ones. Most of the members of the Rebellion live within the forest. Madame Razz' home and the Twigget village. The majority of the flora in the forest appears to be pink bushes and purple trees. The enchantment placed on the woods allows the trees to move as if alive, a trick used in misdirecting any unwanted trespassers. When Bright Moon was held by Hordak, the Woods were the only place for any plans to be made against the Horde. Once Bright Moon is retaken from enemy hands more rebel groups began to grow. Locations within the Woods The rebel camp Deep within the Woods is the rebel camp. It is here that Adora and the other members of the Rebellion plan their attacks against the Horde. The majority of the Rebellion members live in tents within the Woods. Madame Razz, however, owns her own home in an undisclosed location. Madame Razz' house Madame Razz' house is where she brews potions. There is a signpost, emblazoned with her face, pointing the way to her home. The cottage where she resides appears to be very old and appears to be built from old tree bark. Twigget village As well as the rebels and Madame Razz, the Woods are also home to a race of diminutive white-haired, purple-skinned humanoids, called Twiggets. The Twiggets appear to be somehow linked to the forest, as when it is threatened they feel the effects of whatever is endangering the forest vegetation. The Twiggets most prominently seen are Sprag, Sprocker, and Spritina. However, in Bow's Farewell, it is stated that there are several Twigget villages and some of them are located outside of Whispering Woods. Mount Candila An old volcano in the forrest which caused lava tunnels to flow underneath the woods, heating up the ground and causing all sorts of plantlife to wither and die. Wild Child Mirror Lake A peaceful place where Glimmer was once tricked by Shadow Weaver.Glimmer Come Home Appearances *''Into Etheria'' *''Beast Island'' *''She-Ra Unchained'' *''Reunions'' *''Battle for Bright Moon'' *''Duel at Devlan'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''King Miro's Journey'' *''Friendship'' *''He Ain't Heavy'' *''Return of the Sea Hawk'' *''Horde Prime Takes a Holiday'' *''Enchanted Castle'' (mentioned only) *''Three Courageous Hearts'' *''The Stone in the Sword'' *''The Crystal Castle'' *''Small Problems'' *''Book Burning'' *''The Eldritch Mist'' *''Bow's Farewell'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Play It Again, Bow'' *''The Reluctant Wizard'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' *''Troll's Dream'' *''Gateway to Trouble'' *''The Unicorn King'' *''Enemy with My Face'' *''Welcome Back, Kowl'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''The Price of Power'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Just Like Me'' *''My Friend, My Enemy *''The Wizard'' *''Unexpected Ally'' *''The Light of the Crystal'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Jungle Fever'' *''Darksmoke and Fire *''Flowers for Hordak'' *''Wild Child'' *''The Greatest Magic'' *''One to Count On'' *''A Lesson in Love'' *''Something Old, Something New'' *''Loo-Kee's Sweety'' *''Brigis'' (mentioned) *''The Caregiver'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' *''The Perils of Peekablue'' *''Shera Makes a Promise'' *''Bow's Magical Gift'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Just Like Me'' *''The Wizard'' *''Glimmer Come Home'' (mentioned) *''The Inspector'' *''Portrait of Doom'' *''Hordak's Power Play'' *''Shades of Orko'' External links *Ultimate She-Ra Guide *He-Man.org References Category:Etheria Category:Locations Category:Forests and jungles